Steal Away
by Crimson Coin
Summary: FIN It's Trish's birthday, December 18, will Chris make it the best to remember? Please R&R FIN Warning: Angst-tastic


Title: Steal Away  
  
Author: Crimson Coin Crimson_Coin@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG13 for angsty depressing stuff  
  
Pairing: Chris/Trish ... my usual.  
  
Summery: It's Trish's Birthday ... will everything go as planned?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Trish Stratus, Chris Jericho or anything mentioned here within. They are all props to themselves and this is totally fictional. I mean totally.  
  
Timeline: December 18, 2003  
  
Archiving: Just ask me first.  
  
+++  
  
Trish's eyes fluttered open, the early morning light assaulting her through the window. Blinking, yawning, she shifted her weight in the bed, rolling over to face the man that held her. She smiled.  
  
Brilliant ice blue eyes gazed at her, his hands rubbing over her back. "Morning, Gorgeous." His husky morning voice said.  
  
"Morning, Chris."  
  
Chris Jericho smiled. "Happy Birthday, Doll."  
  
She smiled even brighter. "Thanks." Then leaned in, softly kissing his lips.  
  
"Mmmm." He hummed appreciatively and licked his lips. "I love it when you kiss me." Savoring the feel a few more moments, he glanced down at her. "I want more."  
  
She cocked a brow. "What do you say?"  
  
"Gimme kiss now."  
  
Giving him a 'look', Trish wiggled out of his arms and out of the bed. "Oh really." And she walked away and into the walk-in closet. "You can just go take your shower and think about saying 'please'. She gasped, jumping as his arms wrapped around her from behind.  
  
His bare chest to her clothed back, his chin on her shoulder, those strong arms just held her. "What if I want the birthday girl to join me?"  
  
Trish smiled, leaning back into him as he nuzzled her neck. Those lips focusing expertly on the spot he knew so well. "And who exactly do you think would be joining us?"  
  
He chuckled, kissing up to her ear. "I'm kinda selfish, Baby. I don't wanna share you with anyone. Nobody can pleasure you ... but me."  
  
"I don't know." She teased. "Although it's not like others haven't topped what you can do." She turned to look up at him. "I mean, it's not like you're THAT amazing between the sheets."  
  
A single brow rose. "Oh really?" Chris smiled. "Well with what I have planned today ... I think your opinion of me will permanently change."  
  
"We'll see." She coaxed, tapping the tip of his nose with her finger. "Now go on, sexy, take your shower. I'm gonna take Ubu for a walk."  
  
Chris rolled his eyes. "Only you would name a wolfhound, Ubu."  
  
She chuckled. "Look I got him when I was eighteen and I was drunk when I named him, ok? And it just stuck. And he's cute and I love him dearly."  
  
He stuck his lower lip out in a pout. "Don't you love me dearly and think I'm cute?"  
  
Her eyes softened and she licked her lips, slowly scratching a single fingernail down his jaw to his chin. Then she smiled lazily. "No, Baby, I don't."  
  
His eyes widened at her laughter. "That's it. Close your eyes. I have a surprise for you."  
  
Trish obeyed, giggling as he stepped away. "Chris, what are you up to?"  
  
"I'm gonna show you how sweet and adorable a guy I really am. I have the first part of your gift." And he stood in front of her again. "Look, Darlin."  
  
Trish opened her eyes, those big brown orbs instantly widening, a hand coming up to cover her open mouth. "Oh, Chris."  
  
Chris smiled, shyly, a slight blush rising to his cheeks. "Her name is Juliet." He said, softly, cradling the seven-week-old kitten in his strong arms. The tiny Siamese cuddled into his chest. Her eyes big and dark blue, her snout and ears, black. Then another head popped up. "And this is Romeo." His voice even softer. The little male yawned, no black on his snout, only on his ears and his eyes were a brilliant shade of ice blue. They matched Chris's.  
  
Trish couldn't respond, simply stared wide-eyed and exceedingly moved. Moved how adorable and gentle Chris was with the kittens. How the kittens snuggled into the strength of his broad chest.  
  
Chris rocked the kittens slightly, Romeo actually being brave and sitting up, one of his tiny paws tapping Chris's forearm. "They're from the same litter, pure breeds; I got them from a reputable breeder. And they ... they're for you." He looked up at her, worry on his face at her expression. "Do ... you don't like ..."  
  
"No no no." she interrupted, stepping towards him. "I ... I'm just speechless." Her eyes traveled down to the kittens, reaching out to tickle the little male's chin. "Hi, there. Hey." Her voice dreamy, then she touched the tiny female. "Hi, sweetie. Oh Gosh, you two are so adorable."  
  
Chris simply watched her. Watched as she interacted with the kittens. He didn't say anything, only watched.  
  
Trish smiled so beautifully as the little male crawled to her, and she picked him up. Juliet simply cuddled further into Chris's arms. But not Romeo. He insisted on crawling up Trish's chest until his front paws rested on her shoulders so he could peak over. But be damned if he'd jump. Instead he crawled down her arms and snuggled into her chest, purring quite loudly as he snuggled into her.  
  
"He's got the right idea." Chris whispered.  
  
She smiled, glancing up at him. "So does she," Trish responded, referring to the kitten that nuzzled further into his arms.  
  
Chris ducked his head then, placing a soft kiss on Juliet's head. The little kitten stirred, glancing up at him a moment then snuggled back into him. He chuckled. "Just like every other woman. I give her a kiss, then she just ignores me, rolls over and goes to sleep."  
  
Trish placed Romeo on the ground, the kitten pausing a few moments to look around then walked off to explore. She picked up Juliet then, placing her on the floor too. The female took a little more time, yawning then followed Romeo, cautiously.  
  
He still kept a bright smile on his face, unable to tear his eyes away from the woman in front of him. "Hey, you took my little lady away." He pointed to the kitten. "She was all snuggly and you know how I love to cuddle. Now it's all lonely and cold over here." He pouted again, his arms outstretched as if looking for a hug. "That is unless you want to take her place?"  
  
Trish stepped right into his arms, her arms wrapping around his neck. "Oh, I do." She pulled his head down, kissing him so passionately and deep. The kiss long and almost heart wrenching as he turned it, one hand gripping the back of her head in an attempt to get even deeper access to her mouth. It worked, the kiss intensified until neither could breathe and she broke the kiss. "God, I love you." She whispered then kissed him again, this kiss a tender fierceness, deep enough in their desperation to taste the other. Her hands trailed over his chest, back, shoulders then up to play with his sleep ruffled hair.  
  
Chris kept his hands gentle, caressing her with greatest care. He felt her cave against him and he held her tighter, licking and sucking at her lips and tongue. He laughed, breaking the kiss as he felt pawing at his legs. Both looked down.  
  
And there was Juliet, mewing and looking pitiful as ever, staring right up at them. With a smile, he knelt down, picking up the little kitten and cradling her gently. Juliet purred, settling further into his embrace. "Looks like someone was jealous." He said softly.  
  
Trish tickled the tiny kittens head before reaching up to tickle Chris's ear. "She's just going to have to learn that you are mine ... first and foremost."  
  
"That I am." Chris sighed, leaning down to kiss her softly.  
  
Trish smiled, glancing to her left. Romeo rolled playfully in a pile of her clothes, pouncing one way then the next as if unsure exactly what he wanted to capture. Trish chuckled. "He's just like you. Full of infinite energy and doesn't know which way to go first."  
  
He cocked a brow then smiled. "Well she's just like you. Can't keep her paws off of me, the sexy beast that I am." In a huff, he stepped back. "And since the love of my life obviously doesn't want to join me in the shower and spend any time with me and doesn't want me around ... I'll just have to sulk with my kitties. Come, Romeo!" And as Chris left the room, Romeo followed.  
  
Trish couldn't believe that Romeo followed, but no sooner did he leave the closet, did he return. Romeo padded right up to Trish, sitting at her feet, those crystal blue eyes staring right up at her. God, how he reminded her of Chris. Even that sparkling mischievous glint that twinkled in the little thing's depths. He was Chris. Trish knelt, picking him up, the kitten immediately snuggling as close to her as he could.  
  
"Traitor."  
  
Trish looked to the door, a smile on her face.  
  
Chris shook his head. "That little traitor."  
  
Cradling her precious pet, Trish approached Chris, nerves in her face. "Am ... am I really the love of your life?"  
  
"Oh yeah.' He breathed.  
  
Trish couldn't stop a single tear from dripping out the corner of her eye. She took Juliet from his arms, cuddling both kittens against her chest. "Why don't you go shower. I'm gonna put these two somewhere then take Ubu outside."  
  
He smiled, kissing her softly not once, but twice. "Alright. So you won't be joining me?"  
  
"Nope sorry." She smiled. "But we have all day, Baby. So go on, get outta here."  
  
+++  
  
Her blonde locks tied into a knot on her head, low slung sweat pants and a T-shirt, Trish laughed as Ubu chased after a squirrel in her front yard. Despite being December, southern Florida was relatively warm. The sun comfortable on her skin, she bent over, opening her arms. Ubu let out a gruff bark, running to his mistress and tackling her to the ground, the big hound pinning Trish.  
  
"Hey, Ubu." Trish giggled, smacking his sides. "You're heavy." The hound seemed to understand and rolled off, laying on his side next to her, his beg head in the grass, his jaws open and tongue hanging out. Trish rolled over to look at him, her head in her hands, her other hand rubbing the hound's belly. "That's my big boy."  
  
+++  
  
Chris smiled to himself, running the soap over his body. He had the window open, letting a crisp breeze into the bathroom. Her gorgeously familiar laugh carrying right to his ears. God, he loved the sound of her voice. So gentle and melodic and ... alive. Rinsing the soap from his body, he hummed to himself. His thoughts wandering to Trish, to the evening he had planned, to his big gift, to their night together. He couldn't wait to make love to her on her birthday, to give her such absolute pleasure. He wanted to bring her ecstasy as long as her body could handle, bring her to the brink of the edge and then sending her crashing over. He wanted to give her so much.  
  
His thoughts were abruptly disturbed when a shrill filled his head. It took him a moment, or two and his eyes widened. Quickly turning off the shower, he wrapped a towel around his waist, not bothering to dry off. Tucking the corner, he charged down the stairs and out the front door, he stopped.  
  
Trish was on the ground and on her knees. In the street, a large moving truck, splatters of red all over the hood, the grating, the tires and tuffs of grey sticking out from under those tires. And a grey, red heap of ... Oh God. Chris's eyes widened.  
  
"UBU!" Trish cried, staggering to her feet.  
  
"No, Trish!" Chris called, catching her quickly and holding her back.  
  
The tears flowed freely as Trish watched the movers get out of the truck, walking to the dog they so recently hit. Trish struggled. "No. No, Ubu! MY BABY!"  
  
Chris turned her in his arms, hugging her against his damp chest. Crying her eyes out, she buried her face into his chest, pounding her fist on his pecks. He held her tightly.  
  
One of the movers pulled out a cell phone and Chris could hear the sound of distant sirens. Trish shook her head; her hands trailing around his waist then up his back. "Ubu, my ... my little ... baby." She cried softly, her entire body, shaking.  
  
Chris clenched his teeth, squeezing his eyes shut as she raked her nails down his back. He willed his body not to react to the pain but to simply hold her. He ducked his head down, his cheek pressed to the top of her head. He didn't say anything because really ... what could he say. So he only held her. Held her as the harsh sobs racked at her tiny body.  
  
+++  
  
Chris stood quietly in the doorway of the den. His arms crossed, leaning against the frame, he watched. Watched silently as Trish lay motionless on the couch. And she simply stared at the opposite wall ... right at the fireplace. She hadn't moved in the last two hours.  
  
He debated going to her, but didn't. Instead he watched Romeo. Watched as he led Juliet across the floor then up onto the couch. Both kittens purring loudly, they wiggled their way towards Trish's chest and neck, right into her arms and cuddled into her. Chris smiled. They hadn't spoken since Ubu was hit, since the moving van killed her best friend. And not those two kittens sweetly tried to comfort their new owner.  
  
Approaching slowly, he sat down on the floor in front of her. He watched the kittens purr more, continuing to nuzzle Trish as if they knew of her sadness. Then again, animals tend to have a sixth sense towards that sort of thing. Trish gently petted both kittens and Chris reached out, his fingers joining hers.  
  
Her eyes met his and his heart broke. "Oh, Darlin." He breathed.  
  
Trish blinked, a tear peaking out the corner of her eye. Those usually vibrant deep brown orbs now glassed, cloudy and filled with sorrow.  
  
"Baby Doll, say something." He pleaded. "The silence is killing me."  
  
She simply looked at him, a long few moments. Licking her lips, she swallowed hard. "Ubu." She whimpered.  
  
And that was enough. More than enough to have his eyes fill with tears, fill right to the brim then pour down his face. "Oh God, Baby Doll." He leaned forward, wiping the tearstains from her cheeks.  
  
Sniffling, Trish pushed up off the couch. The kittens watched her quizzically a moment then simply jumped off the couch, off to explore some other area of their new home.  
  
Chris stood with her, watching her a moment then following behind her. "Where are you going?"  
  
"I ... I need ... to walk." She stammered, opening the door to their back porch.  
  
He followed her outside. "Do you want me to come?"  
  
She stopped a moment, as if pondering his question then shook her head. "No. I ... I want to be alone."  
  
Chris stayed, watching Trish walk away. Walk through their backyard and to the pocket of trees at the back corner of their property.  
  
+++  
  
Two hours.  
  
It had been another two hours. Two hours since she walked off. Worried out of his mind, Chris glanced towards the two kittens. Sound asleep and curled into the other. Convinced that they couldn't get into too much trouble, he left. He didn't even bother putting shoes on, simply ran barefoot down the porch, across the lawn and into the grove.  
  
There she was. Chris slowed to a walk then stopped a few feet from her. Trish just sat on the ground, staring straight ahead. Her knees brought up to her chest, arms crossed and chin resting on those arms, on her knees. He jumped when she spoke, despite the softness of her volume and tone. "I said I wanted to be alone."  
  
"I didn't." he responded just as softly.  
  
Sighing, she buried her head in her arms, hiding her face. She said nothing, emitting only delicate whimpers that matched the gentle shaking of her shoulders.  
  
"Baby Doll?" He stepped a little closer until he was right next to her then crouched down.  
  
"Chris." She cried, turning suddenly and throwing herself into his arms. He fell back onto his butt, however he didn't care. He gathered her right into his lap, holding her gently yet tightly against him. Holding her trembling body.  
  
He nuzzled into her hair, speaking low and easily. "I've cancelled the dinner reservations for the night. And anything else I had planned."  
  
"You didn't have to do that." She whispered.  
  
"I know you, Trish." He said. "You don't want to go out tonight. And that's ok. We can stay home. And we can stay just like this."  
  
She snuggled further into him, inhaling his comforting familiar scent. "You're too good. I'm sorry, Chrissy. I know how much you planned."  
  
"Hey, hey, hey." He interrupted, cupping her face to look in her eyes. "None of that. It's ok, Darlin. If we do nothing more than sit like this all damn day ... that's ok. I want to."  
  
"Were there problems canceling with the restaurant? Did they charge?"  
  
"That's not important."  
  
Trish sighed. "They did, didn't they? I'm sorry, Christopher. I ..."  
  
Chris pressed a finger to her lips. "Stop it. I'm not angry. I don't care about the money. I'da maxed out the credit card if that's what it cost to cancel the reservations and I wouldn't care. I don't give two shits about the money, all I care about is you. ... Oh, Baby Doll," he wiped at the new tears rolling down her cheeks. "Don't cry. Please, don't cry."  
  
Trish threw her arms around his neck, squeezing him tightly. "I ... I don't deserve you." Her voice trembled and she shook her head. "You're so different from other men. You ... you're not avoi ..."  
  
He wrapped his arms around her. "I would never avoid you if you were upset. It doesn't make me uncomfortable to see you emotional and I will do everything I can to make you feel better. I will just hold you ... just like this, Baby. Just like this."  
  
"Promise?" she squeaked out.  
  
He nuzzled into her, enveloping her, the best that he could. "I swear it."  
  
+++  
  
It took him another hour to coax her to return to the house. He led her into the kitchen and she noticed a message on the answering machine. As Chris walked to the fridge, Trish cued the machine.  
  
"Hey Trish ... Uhm ... it's me. I have n... news about Dad."  
  
Trish's eyes widened, listening to her sister's choked voice.  
  
"Dad ... he uhm ... Dad had a ... he died in his sleep last night. He ... he ... just please come home. Mom ... Mom and I need you here." The phone clicked.  
  
Chris ran to Trish, catching her as she collapsed.  
  
+++  
  
Trish's eyes fluttered open. She was on the couch, in the den. Juliet lying at her side as Romeo played with the frills of the throw pillow at her feet. And Chris stood just a few feet away, his back to her. His hands on the fireplace mantle, his head bowed, a phone to his ear.  
  
"I know this is last minute, especially for this season." Chris said. "But I really need that flight to Toronto ... yes, two tickets two way ... yes for a week is fine ... any price, I don't care ..." he smiled. "Tomorrow at one O'clock in the afternoon is perfect. And it's for a week right? ... Excellent."  
  
Shocked, Trish just listened as he recited his credit card number, say goodbye then hang up. But before she could speak, he was dialing again.  
  
Chris stood straight, bringing the phone to his ear. "Hi, Linda? It's Chris ... yeah long time no speak. ... I ... I need to ..." he chuckled nervously. "I'm sorry this all happened so fast." He cleared his throat. "Trish and I just got word that her father passed away last night I ... I need ..." he sighed, relaxed. "Yeah, we only need a week ... thank you, Linda. This ... this means a lot to me ... and Trish. ... I will ... thank you, Goodbye."  
  
Nearly moved to tears at his display, she tried to speak, but he dialed again.  
  
"Hey, Dwayne." Chris said, a little light heartedly. "Yeah, yeah, I saw 'The Rundown' and let me tell you how great it was to watch a baboon hump your ugly mug ... ... Yeah I was looking to ask a favor ... no come on, I'm serious. .... Trish has a family emergency and we're leaving for Toronto tomorrow. I just got her two baby kittens and we can't take them. Do you think you and your wife wouldn't mind watching them for me? ..." He smiled. "Thanks man, I owe you ... ... uh huh ... I'll bring them by on our way to the airport. Tomorrow morning like nine thirty or so? ... Great, thanks so much man. I owe you ... ... uh huh ... Alright, later."  
  
Clicking his cell shut, Chris ducked his head in his hands with a sigh. His shoulders trembled slightly as he wiped at his eyes. Shaking the momentary weakness off, he glanced to the couch. "Oh ... you're awake. Hey." He knelt down in front of her. He reached out, gently touching her arm. "How are you?"  
  
"Did you ..."  
  
He smiled. "Just take care of everything? Yes, I did."  
  
Trish lowered her gaze, gently petting the sleeping Juliet who purred a response, snuggling further into her owner. Trish pressed her lips to the kitten's head. "Thank you." She mumbled.  
  
He chuckled, tucking some of her hair behind her ear. "Is that me or the kitten?"  
  
She didn't answer him.  
  
Chris sighed, ducking his head. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Chris, do you love me?"  
  
He grabbed her hand then. "You know I do, Baby Doll. You know you're everything to me."  
  
"I know." She whispered. "I just really needed to hear it."  
  
"Baby." He cooed gently, kissing her soft and gently, wonderfully.  
  
She just couldn't tear her eyes away.  
  
Chris brushed his fingers across her cheek. He didn't want to do this now, at such an inopportune moment. But he could see that she needed this. "My Angel, my all ... my very self." He knew she adored Beethoven. Hell he even bought her tickets to see a performance of one of his symphonies in a month. And Chris knew that Beethoven had a letter, a famous letter written to his beloved. Chris chose the most specific of phrases. Phrases he memorized ... and memorized for her.  
  
Trish's eyes widened as she recognized the opening endearments.  
  
Chris kissed her hand once then again. "My heart is full of so many things to say to you - ah - there are moments when I feel that speech amounts to nothing at all. Cheer up, remain my true, my only treasure, my all as I am yours."  
  
He knew she was crying and so sealed their lips once ... then again ... then again. His moist lips still brushed hers as he spoke, his eyes closed as his words flowed true. "Is not our love truly a heavenly structure, and also as firm as the vault of Heaven? My thoughts go out to you, my Immortal Beloved - I can live only wholly with you or not at all."  
  
"Chris," she breathed through the tears.  
  
He could feel her tears and continued. "Yes, I am resolved to wander so long in distant lands from you until I can fly to your arms and say that I am really at home with you, and can send my soul enwrapped in you into the land of spirits. No one else can ever possess my heart ... never ..."  
  
A single kiss. "Never." He repeated. "Ever thine ..." he cupped her cheek, looking down right into her eyes. "Ever mine ... ever ours." He paused a few moments, keeping his eyes honest and intense on hers. "Those words were to be my vows." He opened his hand for her.  
  
Trish's eyes widened as she looked in his palm. A simple diamond ring, the stone not obscenely large, but still big. A stone that was flawless ... perfect.  
  
Chris placed a hand on her side, mid torso in a slow caress. "My wedding vows. My wedding vows to you ... my wife."  
  
Tears fell down her face and she sat up, looking down at him.  
  
Chris stayed on his knees. "I was going to save that for my vows. But I ... I just couldn't wait. I was going to ask you this tonight, when we went out, but plans change. And I couldn't let you go another moment without knowing. I couldn't go another moment without knowing you'd be my wife."  
  
Trembling, Trish cracked, ducking her head into her hands as harsh sobs racked her body. Everything too much. From Ubu to her father to this ... She just cried.  
  
"Baby Doll." Chris cooed. "It's Ok. You don't have to say 'yes'. I'm sorry I brought this up at the worst time. But no matter what you decide even if you want to stay just as we are, my feelings won't change. And I'll still treat you like ..."  
  
She shook her head violently, then looked at him and took the ring from his hand. Speechless, she fisted the ring, holding it to her chest.  
  
"Doll, is that a yes?" he said, nervous. "Will you marry me?"  
  
"Ch ... Chr ... Chris, put ... ppp ... p ... put the ring ... on ... on my finger."  
  
Smiling, he took her hand and that ring. Carefully he uncoiled her fingers and slowly slipped the ring onto her finger. "I am eternally yours." He whispered then ducked his head, pressing a kiss on the ring and, in turn, her fingers. Continuous kisses, he just never stopped. One then another, constantly kissing her hand.  
  
She pulled her hand away, diving into his lap, her arms around his neck. "Oh Chris," she mumbled into his throat. "It all ... it all just hurts so much."  
  
"Oh I know it does, Baby." He said, comfortingly, rubbing his hands over her back. "I know it does and I will be here for you. And I will hold you and never let you go ... just like you'll be here for me when I need you."  
  
"I need you now, Chris." She breathed.  
  
"I know." He sighed. "And I'm here for you. Cry on me, find comfort in me."  
  
Trish shook her head, easing back from him but only far enough to look in his eyes. "Everything was taken from me today. My father ... my best friend. My ... my father gave me Ubu when I turned eighteen, and now both ... both of them are ..."  
  
"Oh God, Sweetie." Chris pulled her back into the circle of his arms. "Shh ... Baby, shhh."  
  
She buried further into him. "They were stolen from me. They were taken away ... at the same time and I ..." She pushed back again. "Chris, I don't want anything to steal you too. I feel so alone"  
  
He cupped her face in his hands, holding her eyes intensely and passionately with his. "You are NOT alone. I am here and you have me and you will always have me. I swear to you; I swear on all that is holy, you have me. Nothing will take me away from you and by damn it if I won't use every breath in my body to fight to be with you. I love you, woman, and there is no way in hell that I'd ever give you up."  
  
Swallowing hard, Trish still couldn't stop the tears. "Chris, make the pain go away. Please, the ... the lonely hurts so much."  
  
"You will never feel pain or alone with me." He pledged then kissed her, his arms wrapping around her as he gently dragged her across his body and laid her at his side. Never once breaking the contact, he lay on top of her and deepened the kiss. And Chris did as he said. He took away her pain, he took away her lonely. He gave himself solely ... to her.  
  
FIN  
  
*** Wow ... heart wrencher ... didn't know I could do that. So ... tell me what you think. I want reviews. Oh, and on a side note: Happy Birthday, Trish. *** 


End file.
